Erinnerungen an deine Eltern
by Graceful Flower
Summary: Harry liebt seine Eltern, doch sie sind ihm völlig fremd. Als er an James zu zweifeln beginnt, schenken Remus und Sirius Harry ein Denkarium mit all ihren Erinnerungen an Lily und James. Weihnachten entdeckt Sirius schließlich noch etwas viel wichtigeres.


Nach anderthalb Jahren Harry-Potter-Fanfiction-Abstinenz melde ich mich nun endlich zurück und das mit ziemlich vielen Ideen im Gepäck ;) Ich werde wohl auch meine andere Geschichte _Ich verfasse dein Leben in Worte_ wieder aufgreifen, in der Hoffnung, dass ihr auch noch fleißig mitlest. Jetzt musste ich mir allerdings erstmal diesen Prolog von der Seele schreiben, da er schon seit 5 Tagen in meinem kleinen Köpfchen herumspuckt.

Die Story spielt irgendwo im 5. Band vor Weihnachten. Sirius lebt also noch. Eine kleine Änderung bezüglich des Canon muss ich zu späterer Zeit dann noch einbauen, aber dazu im ersten Kapitel dann mehr.

Disclaimer: Ich wäre gern J.K. Rowling. Erstens könnte ich dann behaupten Schriftstellerin zu sein und zweitens würde James dann mir gehören :)

So jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**Erinnerungen an deine Eltern**

**Prolog - Da gibt's nichts zu lachen...  
**

Ein schöner Tag neigte sich dem Ende entgegen - es fühlte sich nicht richtig an. Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen fielen auf die erhabene Schneedecke und ließen einzelne Eiskristalle funkeln wie Diamanten. Sirius seufzte und senkte betrübt seinen Blick – es fühlte sich falsch an. Auch nach all den Jahren. Nach all den Jahren erlaubte er sich noch immer nicht schöne Tage wie diese, Tage die selten geworden waren, zu genießen.

Dick eingewickelt in einen schweren dunklen Mantel und einen langen Schal, den ihm die gute Molly vor ein paar Wochen gestrickt hatte, um der Eiseskälte etwas entgegenzusetzen, saß er auf einer alten und schon recht maroden Bank am See. Ein flaues Gefühl breitete sich in seiner Magengrube aus, ein Gefühl das er hasste. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in der weichen Wolle und presste die Lippen zusammen.

So oft waren sie hier unten gewesen. Jede freie Minute nutzten sie im Winter, jede Schulstunde, die sie glaubten entbehren zu können, im Sommer. Wollten sie noch so oft alles hinschmeißen, fluchten sie fast täglich über die viele Arbeit, die ihnen im zarten Alter von 15 Jahren völlig überflüssig erschien, so wussten sie genau an dieser Stelle, hier an diesem See, dass es keinen schöneren Ort als Hogwarts geben konnte. Und sie würden alles dafür tun, um immer wieder hierher zurückkehren zu dürfen, auch wenn dies gleichsam bedeutete Professor Slughorns Essays über die verrücktesten Zaubertränke schreiben zu müssen oder sich in Geschichte der Magie zu Tode zu langweilen.

Sirius' Augen brannten verräterisch als er seinen Blick über den See schweifen ließ. Eine dicke Eisschicht hatte sich in den vielen Wochen bitterer Kälte gebildet, die alles Leben unter sich zusammenraffte und versteckte. Das Brennen in den Augen wurde unangenehmer, umso mehr seine Gedanken dahin glitten.

_James, nicht so schnell! Es ist verdammt g...RUMMS....es ist verdammt glatt, wollte ich sagen. _

Sirius musste lächeln, als er James', Remus' und Peters Versuche beobachtete sturzfrei auf dem Eis entlang zu schlittern. Eine Träne löste sich mit dem Lächeln, als er erkannte, dass er neben seinen Freunden stand. 

_Da gibt's nichts zu lachen, ich hab mir weh getan, du unsensibler Vogel. _

Mit dem nächsten Lidschlag verschwanden alle vier in der Abenddämmerung; ihre Stimmen verstummten und ihr Gelächter erschöpfte sich in der bedrückenden Unbarmherzigkeit der Gegenwart.

„Er trug selbst die Schuld daran, Sirius." Ohne sich umzusehen, wusste Sirius zu wem diese sanfte Stimme gehörte und wer das Knirschen des Schnees, der unter der Last eines ausgewachsenen Mannes zusammensackte, verursachte. Er schloss die Augen und atmete die kalte Luft tief ein, das Brennen seiner Augen ließ ein wenig nach.

„Was anderes hätte ich auch nie behauptet, mein lieber Remus", sagte es und schenkte seinem langjährigem Freund ein süffisantes, ihm nur allzu vertrautes Lachen.

„Die Menschheit kann mich ja für vieles verantwortlich machen. Von mir aus können sie mich dafür auch wieder nach Azkaban schicken, aber für James' Aufenthalte bei Madame Pomfrey kann man mich nicht zur Verantwortung ziehen", rechtfertigte er sich lautstark, um urplötzlich in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen und sogleich mit einem langen, tiefen Seufzer wieder innezuhalten. - Es fühlte sich nicht richtig an.

Müde stützte Sirius seinen Oberkörper mit den Armen auf seinen Beinen ab und blickte einmal mehr auf den Schnee unter seinen dunklen Lederschuhen. Seine nervösen Bewegungen hatten die glatte Oberfläche des frisch gefallenen weißen Pulvers völlig zerwühlt, an einigen Stellen platt getreten oder zu Häufchen zusammen geschoben. In seinen Augenwinkeln sah er seinen Vertrauten neben sich Platz nehmen. Remus lehnte sich zurück, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, um so viel Wärme wie möglich in seinem Körper gefangen zu halten und lächelte zufrieden als sich die Sonnenstrahlen mit zunehmenden Sonnenuntergang auf der Eisfläche des Sees bündelten. Ein Meer von Orange und Diamantenglitzern erstreckte sich vor ihnen. Obwohl die klirrende Kälte den beiden Freunden in stetigen Schauern ihre Anwesenheit spüren ließ, tauchten die farblichen Spiegelungen und Reflexionen sie in das wohlig warme Gefühl des Beisammenseins.

„Wir haben nie richtig um ihn trauern können", sagte Sirius schließlich so leise, dass Remus einen Moment lang glaubte sich verhört zu haben.

Er musterte den Mann mit den dunklen, schulterlangen Haaren ausgiebig, versuchte seine Gedanken zu sortieren und musste unweigerlich feststellen, dass sie beide alt geworden waren. Die Falten die sich weich durch sein Gesicht zeichneten sobald er lächelte oder grübelte, der Dreitagebart und die geschundenen grauen Augen verrieten, dass die Welt, und mit ihr die Zeit, nicht stehen geblieben ist als Lily und James aus dem Leben gerissen wurden - als sie _ihnen_ entrissen wurden.

Beständig drehte sich die Welt weiter um ihre eigene Achse und ließ die Zeit verstreichen, aber die riesige Lücke, welche die beiden hinterlassen hatten, vermochte sie nicht zu füllen. Stattdessen hockten sie hier zusammen auf einer einsamen Bank mitten im eisigen Winter, vergingen vor Wehmut in Erinnerungen und versuchten fortwährend das flaue Gefühl in der Magengrube hinunterzuschlucken. Als hätten sich alle Tränen in ihrem Innersten zusammen gefunden, als wären sie zu einer nicht mehr identifizierbaren Quelle allen Unwohlseins, jeglichen Unbehagens und jeder Unsicherheit geworden, die sie beide auf all ihren Wegen mit sich trugen.

„Wir haben um keinen der beiden trauern können", erwiderte Remus und wendete seinen Blick von Sirius ab, dem sogleich ein zynisches Auflachen entglitt.

„Du hast Recht, du hast so Recht", wütend sprang er auf. Remus sah, wie sich die Hände seines Freundes zu Fäusten ballten, vor Zorn zitterten.

Plötzlich durchdrang ein schmerzerfüllter Schrei die eisige Stille der Abenddämmerung und wurde durch den kalten Wind bis ans andere schneeverdeckte Ufer getragen.

Geschüttelt von Emotionen lief er die wenigen Schritte zum Ufer hinunter und schrie der Dämmerung verzweifelt entgegen: „Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt...verfluchter Mist! Sie waren ein Teil unseres Lebens! Sie waren unsere Familie! James war mein Bruder! Und es reicht natürlich nicht, dass du sie uns einfach entreißt – nein, der gute Voldemort arrangiert alles so perfekt, dass ich noch nicht einmal die verdammten Tränen für sie vergießen darf, die sie verdammt nochmal verdient haben!"

Sirius schrie, er schrie sich die Tränen aus dem Leib bis er eine Hand spürte, die besänftigend seine Schulter berührte. Er drehte sich um und blickte in die verständnisvollen Augen von Remus. All seine Gesichtszüge offenbarten sein ehrliches Mitgefühl, seinen eigenen Schmerz und Verlust.

„Remus, er war mein Bruder! All die Jahre, diese ganzen verdammten Jahre fühlte sich alles so falsch an. Es ist nicht richtig, dass wir hier sind...hier ohne ihn", die letzten Worte waren nur noch ein Hauchen, ein entmutigtes Hauchen. Remus legte behutsam seinen Arm um Sirius und blickte ins Abendrot. Es bedurfte keiner Worte. Sie hatten Gleiches durchlitten, sie fühlten Gleiches. Es bedurfte keiner Worte, denn keines vermochte den Schmerz von ihnen zu nehmen. Ein Lächeln streifte Sirius' Lippen, als er seinen Arm um Remus legte und dessen Blicken folgte.

Die Sonne versank in betrübter, aber seeliger Ruhe im Schnee und machte Platz für die Dunkelheit der Nacht. Irgendwann unterbrach Remus die Stille mit einem unweigerlich laut anmutenden Räuspern: „Bei all unserem Schmerz dürfen wir eins nicht vergessen, Sirius", sagte er und blickte seinen Freund eindringlich an, „Lily war unsere Freundin, unsere gute Seele und James war...er war _unser_ James."

Remus hielt einen Moment inne, um hinauf zu den aufgehenden Sternen zu schauen. Er seufzte und wendete sich wieder zu Sirius, der ihn erwartungsvoll ansah.

„Aber in erster Linie waren Lily und James Eltern. Sie liebten Harry abgöttisch und sie wären ihm wunderbare Eltern gewesen. Jedesmal wenn ich den Jungen ansehe, dann sehe ich soviel von Lilys Warmherzigkeit und ihrem Temperament. Ich sehe James leibhaftig vor mir stehen, erlebe sein Gemüt haargenau so wie vor 16 Jahren. All das kann Harry nicht sehen und erfahren. Er weiß so wenig über sie, dass er durch eine verzerrte Erinnerung des Erzfeindes seines Vaters beginnt an ihm zu zweifeln; dass wir für ihn greifbarer und näher sind, als seine Eltern, die für ihn gestorben sind."

Wieder legte Remus eine bedächtige Pause ein. Seine Worte mussten ihn selbst erst erreichen, bevor er fortfahren konnte.

„Um James' und Lilys Andenken in Ehren zu bewahren und Harry zu Liebe, sollten wir ihn an unseren Erinnerungen teilhaben lassen." Stille.

* * *

So, das war's erstmal. Ich hoffe ihr seid barmherzig bei der Bewertung. Ich bin seit mehr als 20 h auf den Beinen und wollte es aber unbedingt noch fertig kriegen. Bitte reviewt ganz fleißig, denn das motiviert mich mehr am Ball zu bleiben.


End file.
